


How to Make Friends in Hollywood

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rapper, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even the rich and famous have friends. But how do these friendships start? And what happens when they become more than just friends?
Relationships: Cassidy/Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Sean Diaz & Lyla Park, Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. Step 1: Start with a Joke

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. This is just a little feel good (hopefully) story about friendship. I hope you enjoy it.

Sean knows it’s an Oscar-bait movie. Movies, all serious actors strive just to get the chance for the Academy to notice. Hell, just having the words 'Academy Nominated' before your name is a staple any actor would want, and Sean would be proud to have that, but this movie is more than that.

It isn’t as if he hasn’t played a culture appropriate role before. He strives to only play Hispanic characters that don’t fit in a stereotypical role like cholo’s or immigrants crossing the border. After his first role on the after school special television show Blackwell Academy to his reoccurring role as Blue Beetle for DC Comics, he doesn’t want to be stuck in Hollywood's stereotypical casting they seem to want to put people of color.

And finally, he’s gotten a role that means a lot to him.

He’s playing Jose Ramon Gil Samaniego in the late actor's biopic called Ramon. The Mexican-American film, stage, and television actor was well known for being a sex symbol in Hollywood. He was a well-known actor from the 1920s to the early 1930s being the Latin heartthrob, even though he was a closeted homosexual who struggled with his Catholic religion and alcoholism.

Sean had fought for the role. Being, not only a Mexican/American himself but also being bisexual, once closeted and struggling himself when he was first starting out; it just felt right. And with him behind the role, he was putting everything behind the role...and honestly, it was exhausting.

Every night, he would have to bat away his good nature co-stars who wanted to go out and enjoy themselves when he only wanted to sleep. And that he does, usually making it to his bed and just falling asleep, waking up in the middle of the night drooling on the sheets with his phone in his hand had fallen asleep scrolling.

It seemed to be a common thing for him now.

Sitting up, he sighed, checking the time while he unlocked his phone with one hand. He had been scrolling Instagram when he had fallen asleep and it was already five in the morning...might as well just stay up now.

Settling down by the head of the bed he...just picked up where he left off he supposed. His feed was refreshed and he was greeted with several different photos. A shot of Rachel Amber in a bikini, Nathan Prescott working out, Cassidy in a recording studio, Finn McNamara at his concert, Daniel-

Sean paused his scrolling and went back to Finn. It had only been a split second, but he had caught it for some reason.

He didn’t know Finn personally...to be honest, he didn’t know a good number of the people he followed on his Instagram but he really didn’t know Finn.

They ran in different circles, Sean being an actor and Finn being a rapper/singer but Sean had heard a lot about the male. He seems to be pretty friendly to everyone. He smokes weed like most rappers would and though he did get a lot of heat for not only being white and a rapper also being openly pansexual (or like he had said ‘horny’ when asked about his sexual orientation). He seemed to be excelling despite it all, making friends everywhere.

Sean looked back at the picture, taking in what he was seeing.

In the picture, Finn was squatting down at the edge of the stage, the mic hanging loosely in his left hand while he gave a lopsided smile looking both pleased and exhausted. He’s just wearing jeans and a black shirt with a picture of Sean from his very first major acting role as Gonzalo Martin in the television show Blackwell Academy. Like many of his co-stars in the show about a high school, he had started out as a background character before becoming a minor character with a few lines before finally becoming one of the major characters. The show had done well enough, it was the only role he allowed himself to play stereotypical roles (there was a whole season where Gonzalo had been struggling to help his family after his abusive father left his mother and four young siblings, his character, of course, had to turn to the gangs and only after his white coach stepped in did he get his problems solved).

But something about seeing Finn wear the shirt does spark something in Sean. Happiness, the curiosity of if while he was on screen was Finn at home watching it. In one of Finn’s interviews, he spoke on how he liked to watch tv and write rap when he was twenty and struggling. Was Blackwell Academy one of the shows Finn used to watch? Was Gonzalo his favorite character?

Sean had been acting since he was fourteen years old and eleven years of being on the scene, one would think he used to interact with other celebrities but it still makes him feel warm when other famous people know him by name.

It still doesn’t feel like he’s a part of them and when anyone remotely as famous as he is speaking to him he’s always starstruck. When he really started and got more roles there were tons of videos and pictures of him looking starstruck on the red carpet. He got better at hiding it.

Having Finn wearing him on his shirt made him smile and happy and hoping he’s wearing the shirt because he liked the show and not just because it’s pretty cool nowadays to be into the old days.

He appreciates Finn’s music, and they’ve never crossed paths for the most part and Sean isn’t really good at approaching people, especially people he is a fan of himself. He likes the picture, figuratively and really, tapping twice and thinking of leaving a comment.

 _Nice shirt,_ it would be easy and the fans would love it...but it seems too easy. Too simple to just brush aside and forget about. He and Finn will both have a nice laugh about it separately and maybe if they cross paths again one of them would remember and nod at each other knowingly before moving on.

He wants more, he wants this feeling of happiness to continue not to leave with only small smiles when they may be in the same room.

He mulls over ideas for a moment before something half-baked crosses his mind and he smiled texting his manager instead.

(How do you make a hoodie?)

*

“This is stupid,” Sean said adjusting himself in the hoodie.

Beside him, Lyla pulled him along. “No, it’s not! Besides you look hot! Here, put this on.” She handed over a sports jacket and he slipped it over the hoodie before looking at her. With a smile, she ruffled his hair a bit before pulling him towards his chair. “Okay, sit there and look natural.”

Sean tries his best. The hoodie has come out pretty well. It’s white with the photo image of Finn squatting on stage in the center. It’s comfortable and probably way more expensive than he really should have bought but he might actually wear it again.

He didn’t actually want to take the picture here but Lyla had insisted that it would be better to do it there because of the lighting.

He was already getting looks though.

“Hey Diaz, what’s this about?” Nathan asked coming up to join him and Lyla.

“Taking a picture for Finn,” Lyla said while Sean gives her an annoyed look.

“Dude, don’t make it sound weird,” Sean said, trying to look natural. Busy doing his job.

He can’t see what he looks like but he feels like he looks fine; until Nathan speaks. “You look constipated.” 

“Dude, come on.”

Laughing, Nathan came over to him. “I’m serious. You got this scrunched up face? What are you even supposed to be doing right now?’

“You’re not helping.” Lyla pointed out.

Looking around for a moment before he went over and handed Sean his script. “Read this, like you’re going over the script.”

“And here!” Lyla held out a cup of coffee. When Sean put it in his head he realized it was empty. “Pretend your reading and drinking coffee.”

Sean does that, opening his script to a random page and pretending to drink. While Lyla takes some pictures and Nathan lowers the script a little Jake comes up.

“What are you guys doing?” Jake asked.

“Taking pictures for Finn,” Lyla said again while Nathan continued to pose Sean a little differently.

“It’s not _for_ him,” Sean argued before sighing. “It’s a stupid idea. Finn was wearing a shirt with my face on it at his concert and I thought it would be...funny to wear...that picture on my hoodie.” He felt his face heat up and he stood up covering his face. “Forget this...this is a stupid idea.”

“Too late~” Lyla teased and Sean sat his head up.

She held out his phone to her and he snatched it, spotting his most recent post. It was a picture of him sipping his coffee and reading his script, with the picture of Finn on his hoodie. The caption read: _Script review goes great with a cup of coffee._ Nothing about the hoodie that can be clearly seen.

“Come on, back to work,” Lyla said snatching the phone away from him and taking his seat.

Nathan, Sean, and Jake looked at her before heading to wardrobe and makeup. “Why is your manager still here anyway?” Nathan asked.

“She’s my best friend.” Sean pointed out. “Jake’s manager is also still here.”

Nathan turned to look at him. “Wait, really? Should my manager have stayed?”

“I’m also friends with my manager.” Jake pointed out.

Nathan looked bewildered and Sean laughed along with Jake.

*

Sean almost forgets about the picture. And while around the set that day they had laughed and teased him about the hoodie he allowed his work to distract him as he waited for Finn’s reply.

The commenters thought it was funny, seeing the connection and tagging Finn waiting for his response.

Finn didn’t respond in the comments.

Weeks passed and Finn didn’t say anything. He was still on tour on the East Coast and had been posting pictures of his fun on and off stage.

Sean continued his own work. This would be the actual first time he would be seen kissing another man on film, maybe at all. While he was out as bisexual, he had only publically dated one person. Jenn Murphy had been a nice girlfriend and the fans loved them together but they had a mutual breakup that the fans liked to gossip about more. If there were people questioning his sexuality still out there at least they would be able to watch him kiss three different actors portraying Ramon’s secret lovers. 

Jacob Hackerman was portraying composer Harry Partch when Ramon was just starting out. Nathan was playing Herbert Howe, the Hollywood journalist that was also Ramon publicist. Mark Jefferson was playing the wealthy man Noel Sullivan from San Francisco. Mark was also the director of the movie, giving himself a small role to play.

Today had been a busy day, they were reshooting a scene that involved Mark. It was a little more awkward then it was with Jake or Nathan. Sean couldn't help be stiff around the older male, unlike Jacob who was just easy to be around or Nathan who was nice and easy-going.

They were taking a break from the scene. It was supposed to be an intimate moment between Ramon and Noel, but Sean just felt awkward.

“You think he’s making you re-due it just to keep kissing you?” Nathan asked him with his mouth full of food. They were both standing by the food table. Sean was just nursing a cup of water while Nathan had another sandwich in his hands.

“Dude, don't make it weird. He just wants it to be perfect,” Sean mumbled not wanting to think about Mark using his director's power to do something like that. “Um...aren’t you allergic to egg?”

“It’s not that bad.” Nathan waved him off as he ate another bite of the egg salad sandwich.

Sean shook his head, picking up a sandwich of his own and pulled out his phone. He liked to check it between breaks, taking it off silence. 

He had a lot of notifications from Instagram and could already feel his cheeks starting to ache with the smile growing on his face. He didn’t want to rush towards opening but he was getting a giddy feeling as he headed right to Finn’s Instagram wondering what he had done next.

 _Sleeping well on my way to Cali with my buddy!_ Finn’s caption read as the picture showed him cuddled up in a first-class seat with what looks like a Wolf plushie in his arms. It looked like a toy from Build-a-Bear Workshop but what stands out the most is the clothes the wolf is wearing. The exact outfit Sean had been wearing in his photoshoot.

The post has actually several pictures of the Wolf toy, one of it sitting in Finn’s seat with overhead headphones on, one with it looking out the window, and the last of Finn trying to get it to hold a glass of champagne with someone laughing behind him.

Sean can’t help but laugh, spotting Nathan giving him a curious look. It felt good to laugh, it felt like he hadn’t really done it in a long time and even when he is called back, he feels a new wave of energy. No matter the creepy vibes Mark would give off, he was going to act the hell of the scene!

And he does, with the way Mark looks at him during the scene Sean can tell he’s not only impressed but wondering where this newfound energy is coming from. They get the shot and even looking back at it himself, Sean feels great about the job well done. He once again declines Nathan’s offer for dinner or drinks afterward and goes to his hotel to make plans for his next move.

*

It keeps going between them for a while. Sean uses the picture of Finn cuddled up with the toy wolf as a pillowcase and Lyla takes a picture for him of pretending to sleep, with an irrelevant comment about how it’s always cool on the other side of the pillow. Finn uses that picture to take it a step forward and make a bedspread, also pretending to sleep (with said wolf tucked in beside him). 

He needed to take it a step more.

“Lip Sync Battle!” Lyla, Nathan, and Jake said at the exact same time. They all looked at each other, surprised by their own syncing.

Lip Sync Battle was a pretty popular television show hosted by Brody Holloway. He used to be a musician of his own and now the host of Lip Sync Battle where celebrities lip-sync against each other. Sometimes there are some big-ticket people, those doing the press tour promoting movies or shows and some old faces that brought back some nostalgia. It looked like a fun time for everyone.

“Yeah,” Sean said nodding. “Win or lose, it doesn’t really matter...but if I go up there wearing what Finn had been wearing during the concert and just lip-syncing to one of his songs.”

“Meta,” Nathan said.

Sean chuckled, nodding before crossing his arms. “I already messaged Brody and he’s willing to let me come on...but he wants me to come in this Friday.”

“Did you explain that you’re in the middle of shooting a major motion picture?” Jake asked.

Sean gave him a look. “Of course. And he wishes me luck on it getting nominated for an Oscar but he said it was important that we started right away. For choreography, that might take a week depending on me, but he promised that filming will probably only be a few days.”

“Sounds like a two or three-week affair.” Nathan shrugged. “I mean...I’m not opposed to a break.”

“But we’re almost done.” Jake shot back. “Is it really something we want to do? Stop now when the end is near. Just for a joke?”

“Uh...yeah.” Lyla and Nathan said at the same time.

“You’re not even in the movie.” Jake pointed out to Lyla. “Besides, there isn’t really anything we can do. It’s all about Mark.”

“What about me?”

They all jumped, turning around to look at Mark walking towards him. He had two cups of coffee in his hands and a curious look on his face.

The others didn’t waste any time leaving Sean to stutter out a reply. “Oh uh...n-nothing,” Sean said rubbing the back of his head.

“Come now Sean, I believe we have become closer wit our time here on set.” He held out one of the cups of coffee. “You can tell me anything.”

Sean took the coffee, sure the cast was happy about Sean just being handed coffee and not just getting it from the pot. He had a tendency to forget to refill it and had been called out several times. To make up for it, he bought Starbucks for everyone...though after doing it five times in a row he was beginning to think he was being set up to forget, someone distracting him just long enough for someone else to complain.

“It’s...stupid,” Sean said looking down at his shoes. “I’ve been uh...invited to Lip Sync Battle. It’s...just about this running gag I have against Finn over Instagram right now so it’s uh...it’s kind of time-sensitive.”

Mark nodded, humming while he took his sip. For some reason Sean felt like he was standing before his own father, asking him to go out with friends with Mark waiting just long enough to give him the no.

“We are ahead of schedule, all because of your amazing work. How much time would you need?”

“Uh...maybe a week or two...three? With uh...practicing and shooting.” He wasn’t really sure, but that seemed fine. This felt like a special case so maybe Brody and Finn wouldn’t mind it being quick.

“You seem unsure. How about we go to dinner and speak a little more about this. Iron out all the details. A small break will probably do everyone good. A production as big as this can be draining from the cast as well as the crew.”

Sean nodded along, wondering how long Mark had been waiting to ask him for dinner. Would the staff hate him if he said yes? He had been avoiding going out with them because he was tired but would they take something from this? Hold it against him and start to resent him for going out with the director. He could already feel eyes on him...though he was sure everyone was out to lunch. Would he risk the chance of a rumor just for a joke with a guy he didn’t even fucking know?

“Yeah,” Sean said nodding his head. “That’ll be uh...cool.”

Mark smiled. “Lovely.”

*

With an interesting dinner behind him and break before him, Sean flies to California where Lip Sync Battle takes place and works with the staff to get the stage and props and makeup and choreography ready for his Lip Sync Battle. He’s not doing this to win, so it’s not an extravagant choreography especially since he’s no dancer but an actor.

His competitor isn’t here, they practice at two different times to avoid seeing each other until the actual competition. Brody is there and loving the concept when Sean shows him his plan.

“Oh, this is going to be a fun show.”

Sean tried to read into the devious look on his face. He’s up to something, but he doesn’t know what.

When it was finally time to record the episode he was really nervous. 

Already, he was standing behind a screen, listening to Brody talk to the audience before they began the recording.

“Alright, everyone, let’s introduce our competitors. On this corner, right out of his country tour! Finn McNamara.”

Sean jumped, looking up as the crowd cheered excitedly. It was finally coming together why Brody was so excited. And suddenly he was more nervous then ever.

“Are you ready to meet your competitor?” Brody asked.

“Let me at ’em.” Finn teased.

“Alright, come on out....Sean Diaz!”

The screen was lifted up and Sean came out to the cheering crowd and a surprised and smiling Finn. They dabbed each other up before Brody rubbed his hands together. “This is going to be exciting.”

They did a little trash talking before moving onto filming the first round. Round one always entailed just a ‘normal’ lip-sync, one without the outfits and frills.

“Sean, you’re up first,” Brody said.

With a nod, Sean ran a hand through his hair. The show was surprisingly firm about him picking fun, upbeat songs so he went for Stressed Out. Nothing really major and he did get a good amount of applause about it.

“What do you have to be so stressed out about?” Finn teased, the audience laughed.

Sean put on his best smile with a shrug. “Well, I imagine the amount of hate I’m going to get by beating already has me pulling at my hair.”

The crowd and Brody 'oohed and cheered while Finn laughed, the smile on his face huge. “Alright, let’s see what you got Finn.”

Sean expected a break, but Finn jumped right into performing Cool for the Summer. Sean really wasn’t sure what he had even expected but Finn looked like he was having fun and the crowd was feeling it.

With a little bit more trash-talking, Brody finally cut for commercials and Sean swallowed hard as Finn all but bounded over towards him. 

“Sean fuckin’ Diaz. I was wonderin’ when I would run into ya.” Finn said with a smile, coming to sit right next to Sean.

“Yeah...busy guy,” Sean said before clearing his throat. “I mean uh...you're a busy guy....not that I’m not a busy guy too. We’re just...busy guy...s.”

He wanted to bite off his tongue as Finn laughed. “Yeah, busy.” Finn nodded along. “You're filming a movie right?”

“Yeah,” Sean said nodding. “We’re taking a break.” He didn’t want to say he requested a break just to do this. “Did you know I was going to be competing against you?”

“Nope.” Brody said coming over and popping the ‘p’. “As soon as I had you signed up, I thought it would be great to have you two against each other. The two of you are the talk of the internet suddenly! I couldn’t pass it up.”

“All thanks to Sean.” Finn teased butting his shoulder against him. “Best joke I’ve ever had the pleasure to bein’ a part of.”

“Finn.” A producer called and Finn jumped up. 

“Better go get ready.” He winked at Sean before heading back. Sean watched him go for a moment before looking at Brody.

“Having fun?” Brody asked.

“Nervous mostly,” Sean admitted.

“Come on, you’re doing fine. I mean...Finn definitely won the first round, but your second round is going to knock them out of the park.”

“Thanks.”

Brody patted him on the shoulder before they started coming back from their commercial break. Brody spoke about Finn being in the back getting ready before showing them a few clips of Finn getting ready backstage.

“Shame...never met Sean before...but now I gotta beat him at lip-sync,” Finn said in the video and Sean smiled, rolling his eyes. The video cut and they waited for the music to start.

For a moment Sean tired to imagine what song Finn would do until an all too familiar saxophone started and the spotlight fell on Finn pretending to play on a toy saxophone. 

“Careless Whisper!” Brody laughed beside him, laughing as he clapped his hands.

Sean couldn’t keep the smile off his face as Finn slowly made his way down switching between singing and playing before he came up to the mic stand and began to lip-sync. The audience in front of him were waving around little lights along with the slow beat.

Beside him, Brody was singing along but Sean felt that it was all background noise as Finn, dressed like the 80’s, as he worked the crowd and the saxophone. Playing it up as if he was the one actually playing it. This was the most energy Sean had seen from Finn on stage, usually, he just walked around, too high to be bouncing around like he was now.

When it came to the bridge, Finn slid himself on his knees towards him and Brody, putting all his passion behind the words, hamming it up as if he was singing to the two of them before he went back to the mic as he finished up the song, moving right to the last few verses.

When he was finally done, the audience went wild.

“Finn!” Brody went up to Finn. “My dude, great job!”

Finn laughed. “Well, gotta pull out all the stops against actor boy over there.” Finn teased good naturally. “I should of brought my Sax-a-boom.”

Brody laughed while Finn showed off his toy saxophone. “When we get back! Sean will be up!”

The camera panned to Sean and he tried his best to look a little somewhat cool and ready but he was sure he was looking nervous.

The cameras cut and Sean moved to head to the back. Finn had been greeting some of the fans but must have spotted Sean walking away because he hurried over. “So! You ain’t calling it quit are ya sweetie?”

“Jeez, you're cocky,” Sean said, rolling his eyes.

Finn laughed, patting him on the back. “Don’t look so nervous on camera! It might be cute, but you’re gonna ruin your heartthrob image.”

Sean blushed, letting out a small scoff. “Yeah uh....”

“Sean!” One of the producers snapped. 

“I’ll see you in a bit,” Finn said, clapping his hand on Sean’s shoulder. 

Sean nodded. “Yeah, I...I hope you enjoy it.”

He didn’t wait for Finn to say anything, a little embarrassed about it all but he hurried to change.

His costume wasn’t much, but it would be the makeup that would take a while. They drew on Finn’s tattoos, the face tattoos and the hand one, wherever they would be seen. It didn’t take too long and besides the fake nose piercing that felt weird it looked good. He gave it a once over before taking a deep breath and headed to the curtain waiting for Brody.

“Let’s hear it for Sean!”

Just as the music began to play Sean stepped out into the dark stage, lighting a cigarette as he did. The crowd was already going wild around him, recognizing the music for Finn’s Circles and he turned to look at Finn who had a large grin on his face while he laughed alongside Brody.

From the temporary face tattoo to the black painted nails, Sean thought he did a pretty good job looking like Finn, especially with the exact outfit that had started it all. He slowly rocked along with the music, just going with the flow that Finn seemed to do, taking a few times to inhale from the joint between his fingers.

He made sure to act exactly like Finn with his lip-syncing, every small shuffle as he walked around the stage relaxed and feeling the music,

“Fuckin’ A!” Finn yelled over the music when the lyrics paused and Sean pretended to miss the verse as Finn had in the concert before getting back into it.

He was only doing a short version of the song but he made sure to squat down by the edge of the stage, letting the mic hanging from his left hand, re-enacting the picture. The audience around him went wild and he stood up with his own smile, playing up how exhausted he was expecting Brody to come over but instead the arm that wrapped around him was Finn.

“Give it up!” Brody cheered. “We’ll be right back with the results.”

“Fuckin’ dude!” Finn laughed holding Sean at arms length. “Holy fuckin’ shit!”

Sean laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s not creepy?”

“Hell no! Sweetie, you fuckin’ won! No way I can top this...” He waved his hand over Sean. “

“You both have done a great job,” Brody said while Finn and Sean stood on either side of him. “But there can only be one winner. We’ve tallied the votes...and the lip sync champion is....Sean Diaz!”

Sean smiled, while the crowd and Finn cheered. Brody helped him put on the large champion belt before he stepped up and bowed.

Once again, Finn was on him, pulling him into a hug while Brody said goodnight to the crowd and once while the winning song began to play again and they all danced together. Sean and Finn started to sing together.

After the song, Sean and Finn took a moment to greet some of the fans that were closest to the stage before they headed backstage.

“Damn...that’s some great lip-syncing,” Finn said patting his shoulder as they headed to the back.

“Yeah, you too,” Sean said, taking off the fake nose piercing. “Dude, how do you wear this?”

Laughing Finn squeezed him again. “You get used to it. Shit...be honest...you had that shit planned right?”

“Yeah.” Sean ducked his head. “Didn’t expect...Brody to invite you on as the competition but I wanted to do something big.”

“Big is an understatement!” Finn snapped. “Shit, you won the title and this...Instagram whatever game. Fuck, my only hope of beatin’ ya is gettin’ a tattoo.”

Sean chuckled. “You don’t have to go that far.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t mind your face on my skin.”

Sean’s neck began to heat up but before he could answer to...whatever that was, Brody came over. “Guys! Great work! We might have to reshoot some but that went great! Get something to drink, I’ll get back to you guys.”

He patted them on their shoulders before walking off. 

“Hey uh, what are you doin’ after this?” Finn asked. “Wanna go get somethin’ to eat or somethin’?

The request surprised Sean and for a moment he was a little loss for words before he nodded. “Oh yeah, sure.”

“Fuckin’ A.” Finn smiled and Sean couldn’t help but smile back.


	2. Step 2: Talk over Pizza

When he gets back from his run, he has three miss called from Daniel. It was only October in New York but he could already see his breath as he panted, his face feels numb from the cold air but he took a seat on the bench by his Brooklyn Condo. He had expected his brother to stop calling after the second time but his brother was already starting to call again. Mushroom sat down beside him, panting with her tongue out and looking at him expectedly as if she knew Daniel was calling.

Finally, he answered. “What is it?” Sean asked panting into the phone.

“Sean! I’ve been trying to call you!”

“Yes, I was running.”

Daniel scoffed over the phone. “What if I was dying! Or dad was! Or mom! Grandma! Or even Grand-”

“Jeez, are you going to go through our family tree? I get it.” He sighed forcing himself to stand and go into the building. “So what is it? Are you dying? Or dad? Or Karen? Claire or Stephen-”

Again, Daniel huffed and Sean was reminded of his brother the ten-year-old. Huffing and puffing when Sean wouldn’t introduce him to his acting friends or pouting when Sean couldn’t play because he had to review his lines. He was eighteen years old but Sean still couldn’t get the image of his younger brother out of his mind.

“You promised to introduce me to Finn,” Daniel whined and let out a frustrated sigh. 

“This again...really enano. I told you when I have some time I will-”

“You have time to run!” Daniel argued back weakly. They both knew the argument was weak and Sean rolled his eyes.

He sighed instead, letting his frustration out. “I’m in the middle of a press tour. I haven’t spoken to Finn in weeks.”

For a month and two weeks to be exact. He had gone back and finished filming. The trailer was out, release date set, rated R and post-production had begun. It would be releasing in late November.

“Well, you have time now.”

He finally got into his place and he let Mushroom runoff inside. “To do what Daniel? Call Finn up and ask him to-”

His phone beeped in his ear with an incoming call and he pulled out his phone from his armband and looked at who was calling him.

Finn was calling him.

“I have to go,” Sean said not bothering to wait for Daniel to say anything else before he answered Finn’s call.

“Hello?”

“Sean! Hey, what’s up?!”

“Hey, Finn uh, nothing.”

“Nice.” Finn chuckled softly. “Busy guy?”

“Wha?” Sean asked not sure what he was saying at.

“You’re a busy guy. I hadn’t heard from you in a while.”

Sean frowned, sitting down on his couch. “Yeah...I’m sorry. I have been...busy. With shooting and...press bullshit.”

“Right, gotta big movie coming out soon? Shit, almost forgot I was talkin’ to a movie star.”

Laughing a little, Sean ran his hand through his sweaty hair. “Yeah, I mean I’m not a big star. Just an actor.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. You got talent! I saw the trailer, shit I don’t even know who Ramon was. Had to search him up on Wikipedia...shit, uh...I don’t want you to think I called you just to ask this but uh...is the murder in the movie?”

“No.” And Sean was happy about that. Through all Ramon had to worry about, hiding his sexuality, struggling with religion, and alcoholism. After his career, he was murdered during a robbery gone wrong. Choking on his own blood from the beating he received after two men turned up at his place to rob him with money they thought he had at his place. They left with only twenty dollars and a small prison sentence. “Thankfully.”

“Yeah,” Finn agreed softly. “I don’t think I would wanna see...somethin’ like that. But I can’t wait to see you portrayin’ him!

“Do you want to come to the premiere?” 

“Holy shit for real!?” Finn all but yelled into the phone. “Shit, I’ve never been to a movie premiere.”

“I don’t usually go,” Sean confessed. “It’s not even till November but uh-”

“Gotta put your bid in early?” Finn teased.

Chuckling Sean nodded as if Finn could see. “Yeah. Busy guy, you know.”

“Well, shit, send me the details, and I’ll put my calendar to use for the first time!”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll text you.”

“Alright, sweetie! Can’t wait.” With that, Finn hung up.

Blinking, Sean looked down at his phone, finally taking out his earbuds. That seemed kind of sudden and he wondered if he should call back, but before he could Finn was already doing it. He answered right away. “Hello?”

“Yeah woops,” Finn laughed, sounding a little nervous.

“Did your call drop?” Sean asked, chewing away at his lip nervously.

“No, I hung up. Forgot why I called for a second.” He laughed again before clearing his throat. “Nah, I wanted to ask where you at? New York right?”

“Uh...yeah.” He sat up a little wondering how Finn knew that.

“Sweet! I’m here too! Wanna hook up?”

“O-oh...yeah. Sure. Uh, do you want to come over? I have a place here, we can just...chill.”

He doesn’t want to ask right out, but he doesn’t want to go out. Their dinner after Lip Sync had been fun but also overwhelming. 

Finn did not hide from fans like Sean did. He embraced being noticed and tried to give everyone who wanted his attention. Just heading to the restaurant (walking because Finn wanted to smoke) they had been spotted by Finn’s fans who wanted pictures and autographs and Sean gave them whatever they wanted, even sharing his joint with them and asking them about some of the things they were wearing or where they were heading.

It didn’t get better when they got to the restaurant. Finn’s boisterous attitude got a lot of attention and seeing Sean with them pretty much threw the restaurant in a tizzy. Sean doesn’t mind meeting fans but it does get draining after a while. He wanted to just be with Finn but with the older males personality like a black hole of charisma, it felt like a meet and greet event than a private dinner.

“Yeah sure, send me the detail...uh...you mind if I bring somethin’ to smoke?”

“If you don’t mind sharing.” Sean chewed his lip while Finn laughed out loud.

“Yo! You smoke?!”

“Privately and when I’m not shooting anything,” Sean confirmed. When they had been out together last time Finn had offered and he declined. But he had been smoking on and off since his Blackwell days.

“Shit alright, I’ll swin’ over in a sec sweetie.”

“Cool, yeah.”

They hung up and Sean hurried up to get ready, Mushroom followed behind, barking after him. He showered quickly, struggled to find something not too dressy but still nice to put on and trying to get his hair to corporate. 

He knew Finn had a dog, so he hoped he didn’t mind Mushroom running around. Checking the time, he wondered if he should make something to eat and instead ordered a pizza. He texted Finn

(You want anything on a pizza)

(Please don’t say Pineapple)

(XD)

(Your breakin’ my heart sweetie!)

(Whatever ya want)

He just settled on pepperoni and green peppers. Cleaning up a little he set up his gaming system wondering if Finn would want to play something or maybe they could just chill and watch Netflix.

Flushing a little at the idea of having Netflix and Chill with Finn and he pushed it aside, continuing to get ready.

Just as he went down to get the pizza, the delivery guy didn’t recognize him, which Sean was fine with but the guy did give him a strange look.

“Must be surprisin’ to see someone comin’ out of this apartment buildin’ to buy cheap pizza.” Sean looked at Finn who was walking up to him, hands in his pocket with his hoodie up and sunglasses on.

“Sorry, I’m waiting for a friend, not a drug dealer,” Sean said rolling his eyes.

“Wow,” Finn chuckled. “We friends?”

For a moment he was afraid that maybe he had offended Finn but the male stepped up, taking off his sunglasses to reveal glassy bloodshot eyes. “Let me know! I gotta brag that on my Instagram if so!”

Relaxing his shoulders Sean led Finn inside, noticing that he slipped his sunglasses on. When they stepped in the elevator the smell of weed was stronger than ever and he wondered if he would get a contract high just from it.

They made it to Sean’s place and he opened the door, Mushroom waiting for him.

“Well, who’s this cutie?” Once inside, Finn removed his hood and sunglasses and squatted down to Mushroom who wagged and greeted Finn happily.

“Her names Mushroom,” Sean said leaving the two in the foyer. “She’s my brother’s dog, but our dad is allergic to dogs so she can’t technically be there with him.

“Damn...you live like this?” Finn followed him to the kitchen. “I knew this place looked rich outside but shit...this is actor money huh?”

“DC Comics money.” Sean teased pulling out some plates. “I share this place with my brother. When he’s not filming Life is Strange or free in the summer he comes and stays here with me.”

“You live here all year? Or is this your summer home?”

Sean scoffed. “I live here all year. Or if I’m missing home I stay with my dad.”

“Damn...that’s sweet.” He continued to look around and Sean followed him with his eyes.

“Don’t you have a nice place in LA?” Sean asked, pulling out a slice for Finn.

“Yeah...” Finn agreed. “But this seems...different.” He looked around for a moment. “Cozy...”

Sean looked around too, not sure how Finn would get that. Most of the time it felt too big for just him. With Daniel around it did feel nice and when his dad decided he could handle sneezing around Mushroom and the three could be together again it did feel cozy, but usually through the year Sean felt alone.

“It’s a little too big for me,” Sean confessed, opening the fridge. He pulled out the pack of beer that he had and Finn’s eyes shined at the sight coming to join Sean at the island. “It’s just for show.”

“Show?” 

Nodding, before shrugging. “I don’t know...sometimes it feels like...I’m supposed to do all this. Have a big place, expensive car, flashy clothes. I just want to smoke weed, skateboard, draw naked girls, and pay my father’s bills behind his back.”

Finn laughed, “What’s stoppin’ ya?” 

Licking his lip, Sean wasn’t sure how to explain. “It’s...different for you and me.”

“Because you’re an actor?”

“Because I’m Hispanic. I can’t just...do what I want without someone jumping on my ass about...whatever bullshit they want...at least yet.”

Finn cocked his head to the side finishing up his crust and beginning to give it to Mushroom before looking at Sean for permission. With a nod, Finn tossed it to her and she happily gobbled it up.

“What do you mean yet?”

Chewing his lip he put down his pizza. “I...think things can be different after the Oscar. Even if I get nominated, I think that will be enough but even if I get the win. Academy Award winner Sean Diaz, I think things will be different. I hope, things will be different.”

Finn gave him a sad look before sighing and shrugging. “I’m not gonna sit here and pretend that race shit isn’t runnin' rampant through Hollywood, hell runnin' through the fuckin' country. I wish I could reassure you that bein' yourself is always the best bet but I don’t know what’s it like to be you.” He rubbed his chin in thought before looking at Sean. “But...do you like being famous?”

“Do I like it?”

He nodded picking up his plate and moving to sit at the dining room table. Sean followed him, bring the box of pizza and the beer. With a surface before him, Finn reached into his pocket and pulled out a baggie of weed and some papers. “Yeah...it sound like some...job when you talk about it. Havin’ to act a part even when your off stage. Do you enjoy actin’?”

“Of course.” Sean tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice, but it bled through. Finn gave him a sideline glance but looked back to the joint he was making. “I...don’t mean to sound like I don’t enjoy it...it’s just the other things I can live without. The ass-kissing, the fans that don’t understand I’m just human and just want to eat a peaceful meal without being run up on constantly.” He signed drinking some of the beer before sitting back in his chair. Mushroom put her head on his lap, begging for food and he indulged her a pepperoni. “Sometimes I just want to go back to the Blackwell days...where I was unknown and could hang out with my friends freely without some guy with a camera asking me stupid questions just to trip me up and make a disgrace of myself.”

With a flick of the lighter, Sean looked at Finn who had the join at his mouth and was now lighting it. He took a moment to inhale before letting it out in a cloud of smoke. “Can’t go back, might as well just keep looking forward. Though I gotta say, I think you should be you. Smoke weed, skateboard like a pro, hell, do whatever you want as long you aren’t hurtin’ anyone. Don’t let the suits control you.”

Sean smiled sadly at Finn. “You’ve never done a movie before have you?”

Finn smiled back, passing him the joint. “‘Bout to school me on why you have to let the suits control you?”

Sean took it, their fingertips brushing against each other. “I’m sorry...I don’t want to be pessimistic...but directors, producers, they all talk to each other. If you don’t act a certain way you’re going to find yourself jobless and struggling.”

“Yeah...does that sound fair?” Finn sat up, leaning against the table and meeting Sean’s eyes. “One prick who’s power-hungry and holds your whole career in their hand. Sounds like a recipe for some fucked up shit to go down.”

“Yeah...it sucks,” Sean admits. “But it’s gotten better. People aren’t afraid of coming out and holding them accountable.”

Finn looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t instead dug into his pizza. Sean took a hit of the joint, letting the smoke fill his lungs before having to cough it up. It had been a while and Finn smiled at him as he held it back.

“Do you like being famous?” Sean asked when he finally got himself together.

“Cuties throwing themselves at ya, the thrill of being on stage, meeting the fans, shit what’s not to like.” Finn chuckled, taking a hit of the joint. “Record Company pretty cool and my manager kicks my ass whenever I get distracted.” He shrugged. “Feel like I’m liven’ the good life.”

Sean smiled, from what he knew of Finn’s history, he deserved it. From juvie when he was younger after his father sold him and his brothers out to get himself out of going to jail, from actual train-hopping across America and living on the street. He was finally discovered by Redwood Records, the same company that Cassidy was signed up too.

“Um...can I ask you something?” Sean asked, tapping his fingers against the table.

“I don’t know...I’m kind of a busy guy.”

“Tch, dude, shut up.” He pushed Finn who just laughed holding out the joint. “Do you know Cassidy?”

“Songbird? Yeah, I know her. Why...she your celebrity crush?”

Sean blushed under Finn’s gaze, only getting redder as Finn laughed. “Don’t laugh at me.” He mumbled looking off.

Finn’s hand came to rest behind his neck, rubbing at it for a moment till Sean looked at him. “I ain’t laughin’ at ya. No shame in liken’ her. I can see you two together.”

Sean blushed more. “W-why?”

“I don't know...maybe I like imaginin' you two together." He winked at Sean before laughing, removing his hand. "She always goes for guys like you. to be honest..”

"Really?" Sean asked maybe too eager and Finn laughed again patting him on the stomach. 

"I'll introduce you two if you can introduce me to some of your actor buddies."

"Yeah, sure." Sean agreed.

Finn squeezed his thigh before removing his hand all together. “So! Deep talk and pizza, what should we do next?”

Laughing a little Sean nodded his head to the sitting room. “Do you want to play some games?”

Finn smiled grew wide. “Shit, show me what you got.”

*

They stay at Sean’s place and play games, smoke, and finish off the pizza. Before long it was past midnight and Finn didn’t bother stifling his yawn. “I bet head out. Got people to be, place to see tomorrow.”

Sean wanted to point it was supposed to be the other way around but he couldn’t be sure Finn hadn’t meant to say it that way.

They headed back to the foyer, Finn collecting the shoes he had on along the way checking his pockets for a moment before pulling out his sunglasses.

“Why are you wearing a hoodie and sunglasses?” Sean asked while Finn slipped them on. “You look really suspicious.”

“Can’t let anyone see me leaving your place.”

Crossing his arms, Sean gave him a suspicious look. “So what...I can’t let people judge me but it’s okay for you?”

“Nah sweetie, I don’t care who sees me. But I don’t wanna hurt your rep here with people seeing me leavin’ your place. “

Sean wanted to say something about that but couldn’t find anything to say. Finn shot him finger guns before beginning to head to the elevator. Just as he reached it Sean opened his mouth.

“Bye Finn!” He shouted down the hall, not caring about his neighbors for a moment and smiling at the sight of Finn jumping, running himself right into the elevator doors. He had to cover up his laughter but Finn effortlessly covered it up with laughing loudly.

“Bye Sean!” Finn shouted back as the elevator doors opened.

Down the hall they both heard a door unlock and quickly slipped into their respected doors, Sean shutting the door with a smile. Mushroom was behind him, wagging her tail and he smiled petting her before going to the cleanup.

Turning off the gaming system, the television turned on and he allowed the random talk show to play while he cleaned up the dishes and beer and opened his window to get the smell of weed out of his place.

“Welcome to the show, Mark.”

From his spot by the sink as he washed the dishes, he leaned back to see that Mark Jefferson was on the Tonight show. He didn’t know the man was also doing the press tour, but he could imagine a lot of people wanted to talk to him. This was the actor's first time directing a movie and from the inside, Sean knew he had done a good job, but he wondered how everyone on the outside would feel.

He continued to wash the dishes, barely listening, though he supposed he should. He was going to be a guest on the show in two weeks and probably should at least watch it once. Finally making himself a cup of tea he settled back on the couch, Mushroom coming to join him.

It was typical interview questions, mostly about his directing process, the difference between acting and directing, and which one Mark liked more.

“From this movie, it’s hard to say,” Mark said, crossing his arms. “I’ve enjoyed my time on stage and behind the scene, and I only have my co-stars to thank for that.”

“How was it working with them?” Jeffery Keller asked him. “We have a picture of you all.”

The picture was during a break on their first week on set. “At first I felt I was the odd man out. All of them are in their late twenties and I am...” Mark looked at the camera before clearing his throat. “In my late thirties.”

“You look good!” Jeffery was quick to add-in. 

“Thank you, I try.” Mark nodded along. He did look good. Sean always thought so. Mark was a pretty popular actor, had been one much longer than Sean and they’ve never really crossed paths outside of being at the same award shows or gala’s or whatever. He allowed himself to zone off thinking about Mark until he heard his name.

“He is a very talented actor,” Mark said, “a harder worker and a pleasure to work with. Sean has an old soul, and mostly the bridge that connected me to the millennial generation on our cast and crew.”

“You play one of his love interests, what was it like to kiss him, I’ve always wondered.” Jeffery joked the audience laughing and catcalling.

Mark ducked his head and crossed his legs. “I wouldn’t want to kiss and tell. But I hope everyone will be able to see his passion...for the work...through the big screen.”

Sean didn’t like the way Mark had said that and decided that it was enough watching television. He shut it off, looking at Mushroom. She was already up and passing her dog bed.

“Mushroom no!” He called after her as he stood and followed her. She, of course, ignored him and jumped on his bed, making herself comfortable. She never listened. With a sigh, Sean pushed the thought aside and got ready for bed. 

Just as he was settling into his bed his phone went off with a text. Picking up his phone he figured it was just Daniel not getting the time zone difference. It might be around nine over there but later here.

But it wasn’t Daniel, it was Finn.

(Sorry, I forgot again! I’m shooting a music video in NY)

(Come drop by tomorrow when you have time)

(*If you have time)

(I know you’re a busy guy)

(;) )

Sean rolled his eyes.

(Sure, give me the details)


	3. Step 3:Share your passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi How are ya.
> 
> I was in a writer slump because it be like that sometimes. Also, I was binge playing Persona 5 Royal and having the feels. Anyway, the third chapter, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> He happy and healthy guys.

Sean was a little worried, though he wasn’t really sure why. He had never been on the set for a music video but he couldn’t imagine it being any different than a movie set. He didn’t want to go alone so he didn’t hesitate to ask Finn if he could bring someone.

(the more the merrier!)

“Daniel is going to kill you~” Lyla teased.

“Shut up.” Sean rolled his eyes. “He’s never going to find out so it doesn’t really matter.”

“Unless I tell him~”

“Don’t!”

She laughed at his dismay and Sean sighed parking the car in front of the address Finn had given him. “I’ll text him later and...I don’t know what he wants from me? We’re on the other side of the country from each other.”

“Facetime does exist.”

“Right ‘Hey Finn, I know you don’t know my brother, but you mind FaceTiming him’.”

Lyla scoffed opening her door. “As if he would say no. He loves talking to fans. Besides, isn’t he’s your buddy now?”

“He’s not-” She slammed the door shut and he sighed following her out. “Don’t embarrass me.”

She laughed. “You know that’s up to you Sean.” She booped his nose before grabbing his hand and they headed in together.

They were actually using a club as the setting for the music video. There had been a crowd of people out front waiting to catch sight of Finn so Sean and Lyla headed to the back door, where a security guard was waiting. 

“We’ve been invited by Finn.” Lyla stepped up, letting Sean’s hand go and crossing her arms. She stood with her back straight and head held high, looking very confident despite the glare the security guard was giving her.

Sean removed his sunglasses, “He’s expecting us. I’m Sean Diaz.”

He didn’t like dropping his name, but the guard seemed to recognize him right away and they were let in right away. Just as the door opened, blasting music could be heard. They were heading through the staff exit and ended up behind the bar before entering the belly of the club. 

The music was blasting, a song playing not one Sean had heard from Finn but could hear him singing. There were lights focused on center stage where Finn was standing singing along with two other artists.

Sean recognized them right away, also being a part of Redwood Records. Jinx was standing by his side, dress in a short red hugging dress and a matching fur around her shoulders, hairs, nail and in heels that put her a little taller than Finn. She was also a female rapper, mostly known for her...assessts behind her and past as a stripper but as well as her flow on the beat and lyrics. On Finn’s other side with his arm around him as they all three sang what Sean assumed was the chorus was Penny.

He looked taller than Sean had thought he would be, or maybe it was him standing by Finn who didn’t look too short compared to the two but it seemed to make the height difference obvious. Penny was dressed rather in white pants and shoes with a black shirt with a few buttons open revealing his chest tattoo.

Finn was dressed well as well, wearing black pants with a black shirt under a red jacket with studs that reminded Sean of something someone from Texas would wear, a little cowboyish.

Behind them, there was a group of people also dressed in club wearing dancing while cameras video tapped around them.

“Cut!” The director called and the music stopped. Finn, Penny, and Jinx stopped their standing dancing and the overhead lights turned on. Right away, Finn spotted him and his smile grew wide.

“Sean! You made it!”

Right away, Finn began to head towards him but surprisingly Jinx got to him first. “OMG! You weren’t lying Finn!” She wrapped her arms around Sean, pulling him into a hug. “You two are really friends!”

Sean felt his face blushing, unsure if it was because Finn was telling people they were friends or because Jinx had his face pressed between her breasts.

He guessed the rumor that they were fake was true but they were still impressive.

“Let’em up for air baby girl,” Finn said pulling them apart, though only to pull him into his own hug. “Glad you made it.”

“Thanks for inviting me. This is Lyla, my manager-”

“But more importantly best freaking fighter.” Lyla proclaimed as the two broke their hug.

Finn waved her over, also pulling her into a hug. “Give over here!”

Lyla looked excited and hugged Finn back. She hid it better but Sean could tell she was star struck. Penny came over and patted his shoulder. “Damn, I didn’t think it was true when Finn was spoutin’ about knowin’ a movie star.”

“Okay, it’s time to get back to work.” The director snapped and Sean looked at her. She seemed annoyed and it seemed to be directed at the two of them. While Jinx and Penny headed back to their positions, getting make-up retouched Finn waved the woman off.

“Give me a sec, Hans. Yo, someone give them a chair. Hey, hang out here for a sec, we’re gonna rap up soon.”

“Not if you don’t get moving.” Hans snapped again. This time Finn went back to position and two chairs were brought for him and Lyla.

Taking a seat, the lights turned off again and the music started again. 

Though it wasn’t surprising, shooting a music video was much like shooting a movie. Though everything would be cut together perfectly, it wasn’t shot in order. They seemed to be shooting the ending of the song now and unlike he thought, it wasn’t Finn’s song, he was just being featured.

The chorus was catchy enough that it would probably be on the radio soon. When they finally got the shot, they waited for the shot to be moved to a different part of club, near the bar. Finn invited Sean and Lyla to the back where him, Jinx, and Penny and a few of the background staff to the back staff room and they all settled down together with a few blunts being passed around. 

They were all settling down as if they wouldn’t have to go back out there soon.

“Shit, I can’t believe I’m sharin’ a joint with Sean fuckin’ Diaz,” Penny said holding out the blunt to him. “Damn, you seriously friends with this idiot?”

“Yeah...not sure what I was thinking,” Sean said softly, bringing the joint to his lips. Finn kicked his chair, a smile on his face.

“You love me already sweetie! Why else would ya come here?”

“Free weed?” Sean teased back, blowing out a white cloud before them. 

“Damn! Cold-blooded.” Penny said, shaking his head while Finn pretended to pull out an arrow from his back while Jinx and Lyla laughed.

Music turned on and the room was filled with smoking, talking, and a few rap off between the three main rappers in the room Sean felt his hand twitch with the urge to draw. He wanted to capture this moment, catching Finn in his element.

He didn’t want to come off weird if he suddenly pulled out his notebook from Lyla’s bag. Just as he was chewing the idea or not something was pushed into his chest. He looked at Lyla already holding it against him.

“You got that artist look.”

He took it from her, frowning a little. “It’s...not really the time.”

She ignored him. “Better hurry before you miss the moment.” She teased tossing the pen at him. He caught it, tapping it against his leg before he opened up to a blank page. If he just got the outline of the three down, he could finish it later.

The three seemed happy messing around, smoking and laughing and enjoying themselves. Sean drew their outlines, the noise becoming a hum as his pen roamed the page. Just as the pen left the page for a moment to look back up at the scene just to see Finn not only standing over him but staring at his work.

“Damn, I heard you could draw, but you’re really fuckin’ good,” Finn squatted down in front of Sean moving his eyes up to his face. “Not that I doubted ya.” He allowed himself to fall down onto his but and let out a sigh.

“Sorry...” Sean found himself apologizing. Finn gave him a curious look and SEan continued. “I don’t mean to zone out here while we’re all supposed to be having fun.”

“Didn’t you hear? Fun’s over!” Finn looked back at the group who had quiet down. Sean followed his eyes, noticing Jinx and Penny gone. Even Lyla was gone and he could hear a dull rumble of music coming from the other room.

Sean sat up from his hunched-over position. “Should you be out there?”

“Sorry to say, you missed my solo part already.” Finn teased leaning back on his hands. “Just gotta finish Jinx and Penny’s part and we can rap this shit up.”

In his lap, Finn had a composition book covered in stickers. “I saw you over here in your creative corner and thought I come join ya.”

“You draw too?” Sean asked, his lip twitching with a smile.

Throwing his head back, Finn laughed. “Yeah, stick figures. And the letter S in that cool...six line connect the dot shit.”

Chuckling, Sean watched Finn open the notebook to show off pages filled with words. “I just write, gotta get all this shit outta my head before that short term memory loss kick’s in.”

“Your lyrics?” Sean asked, finding himself moving to sit on the floor across from Finn. He crossed his legs, cocking his head to the side to sneak a glance. Finn didn’t hesitate to go one step further and hold out the notebook for Sean. 

“They don’t start like that.” They also weren’t written that way. Flipping through some of the pages, it looked that at some point Finn was just writing what came to mind, scribbled anywhere he could on the page. Lines that Sean could pick out from his previous songs or what looked like a string of words coming together, crossed out and rearranged. Finn sure had a way with words.

_ Don't break your back for me _

_ I'll put you out of your misery _

Sean recognized the song from one of Finn’s song. Stay, one of his sadder love songs. Without thinking, Sean looked up at Finn to see he was already staring. “You looking for it?”

“W-what?” Sean asked, blinking. Though he had a feeling that he knew what Finn was referring too. In that song, he mentioned a girl putting a cigarette out on his face. Finn tapped at his cheek where his tattoo was. 

“Covered it up with somethin’ worth a better memory.” Finn said before launching into a story about how he got the triangle tattoos. Sean listened but it didn’t stick, going in one ear and out the other, just focusing on the tone of Finn’s voice. How easy it was for him to brush aside the sad memory and instead focus on the join of a tattoo that was just a shape.

“A lot of your songs are...sad when it comes to romance.” Sean spoke when Finn finished off laughing about something. He probably shouldn’t bring it up, break-ups could be rough and from Finn’s songs, it was easy to believe that all of Finn’s relationships were bad.

“Yeah...” Finn said with a sad smile that he tried to shrug off. He leaned forward, resting one of his knees on his leg and resting his head on his hand, gazing at Sean with a side glance. “That’s the story of my life. Always...gettin’ obsessed with the wrong people.”

The mood was quickly falling and Sean felt like it was his fault. Finn was never one to shy away from any details about his life, even about exs, but he didn’t dwell on it in interviews, usually just ending it with a fuck’em and look at me now type stance. But now the silence dragged and Sean could see Finn getting loss in his mind.

He held out his notebook. “It’s only fair.” He said when Finn lifted his head. “You showed me yours...I gotta show you mine.”

That large grin was back, and Finn took the notebook. “Fuckin’ A.”

“Don’t make a big deal about it.” Sean whined while Finn just laughed him off, starting at the front and flipping through the pages.

“I gotta!” Finn yelled, getting ready to stand up but Sean grabbed him. 

“Dude! Stop it!”

Finn laughed, settling back down and turning to look at Sean’s art. The smile on his face slowly faded away and Sean bit his lip nervously.

“Shit, I heard you were good...but goddamn, this is some next-level shit.”

“It’s not that-”

Finn held up his hand. “Imma stop you there. Don’t sell me that ‘it’s not that good’ bullshit. I’m gonna return it to sender and show you this!” He flipped the notebook over to show Sean some of the pictures he had done.

“Be proud of your shit. Cuz I sure am.”

Sean let out a small puff of air, his face heating up under Finn’s happy gaze. “Thanks...”

Finn bit his lip for a moment before opening his mouth to say something when his phone went off. “Whoops, be right back.” 

Finn jumped up, answering his phone and walking off, Sean watched him for a moment before looking down at Finn’s notebook, flipping through it again. It was mostly filled, he could pick out some of the words from Finn’s old songs but there were a few that he had never heard before.

It seemed like Finn was already working on his next album, some of the songs had small triangles next to it that matched the triangles next to some of his old songs from his previous albums.

“Yo, are you doing anything after this?” Finn suddenly asked, slipping his phone back into his pocket as he came back over.

“Besides walking Mushroom? No.”

Finn smiled, squatting down. “Penny, Jinx, and I are headin’ over a friends house, just to chill, nothing big, wanna come? Lyla can come too of course. Hell, bring Mushroom!”

“Your friend will be okay with that?”

With a chuckle, Finn nodded. “Oh yeah, don’t worry about it at all. Here-”

He reached out and took Sean’s hand and grabbed his pen with the other. “Meet us there in...an hour or two. We should wrap up here soon.” He wrote down an address on Sean’s inner arm. Sean struggled to read it a little, reading it outloud for Finn to correct him before he nodded. “Okay, do you want me to bring something?”

“Beside Mushroom and yourself? Nah sweetie, just bring that winning smile.”

With a wink Finn patted him on the shoulder and Sean stood up. “Okay, I guess I’ll...see you.”

“Don’t leave me hangin’.”

With a blush, Sean nodded, saying a short goodbye to Finn before finding Lyla. Explaining to her the plan and asking if she wanted to go.

“Of course we’re going!” She all but yelled slamming the door shut of her car. “Okay, I’ll drop you home, then I’ll go home and change, and come swing by to pick you up.”

“Change?” 

“Of course! Diaz, there’s no telling who his friend is.”

Sean hated out right she was, though he doubted this would be any networking at Finn’s friends house, in Hollywood you were always supposed to think about dressing to impress.

“Yeah...” Sean said with a sigh. 

“Come on, don’t make it sound like work. Just think about showing off the goods for Finn.”

He wanted to ignore the comment but could feel his face heating. He ducked his head to look at the composition book in his hand.

Wait...

“Shit.” Sean said looking down at it. “I left my notebook with Finn.”

He pulled out his phone to text Finn but found that he already had a text from the male.

(Yo)

(I got your notebook)

(Meet me at the address and we’ll do the switch)

(👀)

(Are you holding my notebook hostage?)

(📓🔫)

(Arrive with the dog or the notebook gets it!)

“No backing out now.” Lyla said.

“Yeah...” Sean said, smiling down at Finn’s text. “Text me when you’re on your way back.”

*

Lyla dropped him off, promising to be quick with her return. He made sure to take Mushroom on a short walk to do her business before he went to change his clothes. He was sure what he had on before was fine, he changed into something that didn’t make him look too much like an e-boy or a hipster wannabe.

In the end, he settled with a simple pair of jeans, white button-up under a black pullover with the Playstation logo on the front. His hair didn’t seem to want to corroborate and he sighed and resigned with the fact that it wouldn’t do what he wanted and waited for Lyla.

She didn’t take too long to get back and he headed out with Mushroom. Giving her the address they headed out. The sun was just beginning to set as they left and with the last amount of light he was able to use he read more of Finn’s composition book, hoping he wouldn’t mind.

While he read over a part of the lyrics Finn was working on he twirled the pen he had left between the pages in his hands. “He’s...really talented,” Sean said reading over the words.

_ Remember when you got my ass arrested _

_ At least when I was in jail, I got some rest in. _

He just wished some of his lyrics came from a better place. It seemed like Finn was surrounded by pain from his past, it spilling out into his songs.

He let his mind wander a moment as he looked at the lyrics, unaware of the small doodle he was doing on the side. He hoped Finn wouldn’t be too upset with him with the drawing, but reading his work was getting his imagination running.

He ended up doodling a ghostly figure wearing headphones. With wispy hair and the lower half of the boy, nothing more than a floating blob his upper half was dressed in what Finn had been wearing earlier with a guitar slung behind it’s back.

“The tortured artist works for him,” Lyla said breaking Sean out of his thoughts. “It only comes out in his work. When you meet him, you would never have thought anyone could break his heart.”

That seemed like an understatement. Finn was sweet and outgoing and just fun to be around. Once this YouTuber had gone to his house, videotaped the whole thing to expose Finn because of some sort of beef between the two but Finn had taken it in stride, not seem as bothered by it as Sean would have been. Without his work, Sean was ready to believe nothing terrible stuck with Finn at all.

“Maybe you’ll get a song.” Lyla teased looking at him. “You guys are becoming friends quickly.”

“I don’t think I want a song written by him. Everyone he writes about doesn’t have a happy ending.” Love, friendship, family, he wasn’t sure having Finn write a song about you would ever be a good thing.

“You never know, maybe he’s just waiting for that one person to write a happy, nice song about. You could be that for him.”

“I don’t even know him.” Sean closed the notebook, “he doesn’t even know me.”

“Yet.”

Sean didn’t bother to answer and instead looked out the window. They were heading out of the city and Sean resigned for a car ride of silence.

*

It took them a little longer than they wanted to get there but it was still pretty early into the night when they pulled up into the large house.

There was only two other cars out front and while they both matched the expensive house, he couldn’t say for sure that they belonged to Finn or not.

“Let’s knock.”

“Wait let me-”

Before he could even say the door opened and Jinx waved them over. “We’ve been waiting lovelies!”

Lyla smiled back at Sean before heading over. Sean followed in slower, Mushroom happily trotting beside him. The place was just as nice on the inside as it was on the outside, with a modern feel and open spaces. There was a small group in the living room and Sean spotted Finn sitting and talking with Cassidy.

He froze for a moment as the two of them looked at him. 

Cassidy! He wasn’t prepared for this, and as Mushroom’s leash slipped from his hand leaving him standing awkward in the middle of the hall, Finn and Cassidy headed towards him.

“Sean! You made, I was starting to get worried. I wanted you to meet Cassidy.” Finn smiled at him, giving him a knowing wink before Finn turned to Cassidy. “Cass, meet Sean Diaz.”

“Damn,” Cassidy smiled, looking Sean up and down. “You weren’t lyin’ he is taller in person. And cuter.”

“Would I lie to you?” Finn asked, crossing his arms. “I know what I’m talkin’ about.”

Sean could feel his neck heating up as the two talked about him and he struggled to get words out. “N-Nice to meet you.” Sean finally got out. “I uh...I’m a fan.”

“Me too.” Cassidy smiled at him, pushing her dyed hair over her shoulder and nodding her head to the sitting area. “Come on, let’s sit.”

Cassidy led him over to the sitting area where Penny, Jinx, Hannah, and Lyla were already waiting, beer, weed and card against humanity on the table they sat around. “I’m glad you could make it.”

He definitely couldn’t believe this was happening. Sitting with the headliners of Redwood Records smoking weed and drinking beer, being dealt in to play cards against humanity. Daniel would never believe him and even if Sean did take a picture he would only get upset that Sean didn’t somehow connect them all together he settled into the moment.

They played, talk, and Sean answered their questions. He had his own, but couldn’t bring himself to ask but none of them seemed to have problems asking him question.

“Who’s going to play Batman next?”

“Did you have your first kiss on Blackwell Academy?”

“Is the Illuminati real?”

“Penny,” Hannah sighed, not hiding her annoyance. “I’ve told you that’s not real!”

Penny waved him off. “You’re only saying that because you don’t know about it! But Sean here is a big-time movie star. He has to be in the know.”

Beside him, Cassidy laugh, and Sean eased his nervousness at the sound of it. “Sorry, I’m not...that big.”

“After the Oscar.” Lyla teased winking.

Sean rolled his eyes. “Right...maybe if I win best actor, then I’ll be invited to the Illuminati.”

“When you win.” Finn clarified. “And after you win and join the exclusive illuminate, you gotta let us in.”

“Yeah sure. If I win the Oscar and if I get invited to the Illuminati, I’ll invite you all.” He rolled his eyes.

“Okay, forget that!” Jinx said, waving Penny away. “Dish about the drama from Blackwell! Were Stacy and Brit really not friends off stage. I need dirt.”

Sean chuckled and delved into the background about the drama between him and his old cast members. There had been a lot of them so there was a lot to talk about and Jinx, Finn, and Cassidy ate it up with a spoon.

“That bitch!” Jinx snapped. “That blond bitch! I knew Stacy wasn’t as sweet as her character.”

“Yeah.” Sean said nodding along. “She’s a bitch.”

“Break your heart?” Finn teased.

Sean scoffed, “Nah, broke my nose.” He reached up to touch it, reliving the moving and spotting their shocked expressions. Even Hannah seemed to be paying more attention to him and he smiled. “After I came out as bi, she tripped me when we were shooting a scene and I fell and broke my nose against one of the set pieces. They had to change the whole scene, and push up the episode of my dad’s abuse.”

“Shit...” Cassidy frowned at him. “Did she get in trouble?”

Clearing his throat, Sean bobbed his head from side to side. “In a sense...the director scolded her but that’s about it. The show wasn’t really...queer-friendly at the time. It is now, I mean...I think the reboot has a large population of queer-friendly castmembers and characters. But back then it was a little...weird on set in the end. Not terrible.” He quickly added, watching Finn’s shoulder easing. “I mean, it was small bullying, that was the biggest thing that’s ever happened. I also had Derek on my side.”

Lyla gave him a knowing smile and he struggled to keep his cheeks from heating up. Derek Anderson was one of his co-stars, playing the tall student-athlete...and maybe the reason Sean had even realize he was bi-sexual.

“Derek?” Jinx cocked her head to the side, tapping her chin. “Didn’t he recently start rapping?”

“Did he?” 

Jinx already had her phone out but Finn nodded across from him. “Yeah, Derek Anderson right? Actor turned rapper.”

Jinx held out her phone to Sean and he took it. It was opened to a twitter feed about Derek’s song. It was already receiving a good reception for a single and people were amazed to see him back in the limelight.

“Looks like you aren’t the only Blackwell star anymore,” Cassidy said looking over his shoulder.

“That’s fine,” Sean said, giving her a moment to look before handing the phone back over to Jinx. “Derek’s cool.”

“And cute~” Lyla teased and only laughed at the glare he gave her.

“Oh...romance on the set?” Jinx crossed her legs and leaned forward. He probably wouldn’t get use to seeing her like this. She always dressed up to the nine, as if, any moment she was going to walk a red carpet or ready to be seen by cameras but now she just wore jeans and an off the shoulder pullover. Her make-up was still on point.

“Are you saying Derek-”

“No.” Sean cut off the question. “I’m sure he’s straight. I mean...back then he was, but we were just friends. It was just a one-sided crush on my side.”

But it did awaken something inside of him. “He always wanted to rap. I’m happy he finally branched out.”

“Maybe he’ll sign with Redwood Records,” Finn said, finishing off his beer. “Always use some fresh queer-positive talent.” 

“Cheers to that.” Jinx winked and they all raised a beer.

Sean followed their lead. “Yeah, you guys really change things up. You guys look at me like I’m amazing, but you’ve been making waves in the industry, your whole record company seemed to be making big moves in the LGBT community. You’re amazing.”

“Awe, sweetie!” Finn wrapped his arm around him. “You’re amazing too! On the big screen and shit. Also the art-”

“Not this-”

The night was moving smoothly. The weed was good, the conversations were fun, and the company was great. His art was passed around and they played a few more rounds of Cards against Humanity before Sean finally stopped putting off what he needed to do.

“What?” Daniel answered his Facetime annoyed.

Rolling his eyes, Sean pulled his phone back to get a better view of Finn and Cassidy sitting on either side of him. Watching his brother’s eyes widen and he leaned closer. “No fucking way!”

“Dude, language.” Sean resigned to the fact that it was falling into deaf ears as Daniel launched into fanboying while Cassidy and Finn laughed happy to indulge his brother. 

It was a good way to end the night, and after finally getting Daniel off the phone he was resigned to the fact that it was time to go.

“Thanks for coming,” Cassidy said leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. Blushing, Sean stuttered out a reply and she laughed with a bright smile. “Call me.” She held out a slip of paper with her number on it.

“Y-yeah...”

Finn walked them to Lyla’s car and she crawled in the back, too tired, and probably too drunk, to drive. 

“You okay to drive?” Finn asked standing in the doorway of the car while Sean slipped in it. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Talking to Daniel always sobered him up and he had already leaned off the weed and beer in preparation of driving them home. “Here’s your notebook.” He held it out, chewing his lip nervously before confessing. “I uh...might have drawn on it.”

“Oh? I guess I can forgive ya...as long as you forgive my own doodling.” Finn said with a wink. “Text me when you get home sweetie.”

He handed Sean back his own notebook before shutting the door. Sean watched him jog back inside and took a moment to turn on the light above him and began to flip through the pages looking for what Finn had left.

It took him a moment to find it, a picture Sean had drawn of a beat of anthropomorphic deer missing one of his antlers and smoking a cigarette. There was a group of words written together.

_ I feel you crumble in my arms down to your heart of stone _

_ You bled me dry just like the tears you never show _

_ Why don’t you take what you want from me? _

_ Take what you need from me _

_ Take what you want and go _

“Sean...” Lyla groaned sitting up. “Turn the light off.” She moaned.

Beside him in the passenger seat Mushroom began to whine before it turned to a howl to match Lyla’s moaning from the back seat.

“Okay,” Sean said, turning the light off and patting Mushroom’s head. He wanted to dive deeper into the meaning, dive deeper into Finn’s mind and heart but he shut the notebook and slipped it between the seat and the center console, giving the house one last glance. He caught the curtains moving back in place before finally pulling away. 


	4. Step 4: Exchange gifts and promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's some plot (or maybe just major events) beginning to sprinkle down from the Gods of Fanfction and slowly this thing is coming together. But let me know what you all think. Stay safe out there people!

November comes quicker then Sean thought it would. Though every premiere is always on his mind, with reception and reviews on how the movie did, this one is different. And despite what Sean thought, it isn’t because the movie could make or break his career. It’s because Finn is coming.

“What are you wearing?” Finn teased him over the phone.

Finn had left New York only a few days after his music video, returning to the West Coast and living his best afterlife tour as told by Instagram stories.

Sean tried not to stalk and watch him, but he couldn’t help but obsessively watch for his phone for anything Finn related.

At least he had a good reason too. Though it had been a while since they had seen each other in person, Finn never hesitated to text, call, or FaceTime Sean whenever he could.

“You can see me can’t you?” Sean teased back looking down at himself. He was wearing sweats and a t-shirt, nothing special but he was sure Finn could see that pretty clearly. “I mean...we are FaceTiming on your request.”

“What can I say, I love ya face. I meant tonight. Are you even on the West Coast yet?”

“I’m heading there now.” Sean said softly into his headphones while adjusting his cap. He was sure no one would notice it was him, he had gotten very well at blending into a crowd and the airport was no different. 

He had meant to return to the West Coast earlier but finding arrangements for Mushroom had taken longer than he had expected it. But now that she was safe and sound at a kennel he would arrive with enough time to change at his hotel before heading over to the premiere.

“I’ve never been to a premiere, what is it like?”

“Just...an expensive movie watch party really, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Sweetie, it’s the biggest deal to me! Thanks again for inviting me...shit, gonna be honest I thought you would have handed my ticket over to uh...Cassidy by now.”

Sean felt his face heat up. “W-why would I do that?”

As if Finn didn’t know. It had been all over his social media that he and Cassidy had been hanging out. He had been hanging out with Jinx and Penny as well, getting to know the Redwood Record performers.

He listened to Penny rant about every conspiracy theory over coffee and with Jinx had their own photoshoots around the city. And with Cassidy they...connected. He listened to her play undercover at central park, and listened to her talk...and maybe there had been some kissing involved. 

It had been a shock to him, though usually kissing always was. Though he would not deny the fact that he liked Cassidy but to have her like him back...he hadn’t seen it coming.

“Just because we’re uh...doing something...” Sean mumbled under his breath unsure of what to say they were doing. “Doesn’t mean I would ever take your invitation away. I want you to come.”

Finn chuckled over the phone. “Damn, I hope Cass doesn’t feel too hurt that you put me before her.”

“I’m not putting you over her.” Though he hoped she didn’t think that. “Should I have uh...invited her?”

“That’s...up to you sweetie. If she wanted to go and...you want to go with her.”

He hadn’t asked if she did but there had been a reason for that. “I want to go with you.”

“And I want to come.” He could just hear the smile on his face. “I’ll see ya when you get here.”

“Yeah.”

He hung up, looking down at his luggage. He wasn’t sure the etiquette for this but he had gotten Finn a thank you gift for coming. It wasn’t really anything...fancy but something he figured Finn would like...well he hoped he liked.

Or maybe he would think it was stupid. 

He would probably think it was stupid, Finn, unlike himself, was used to the finer things in life like expensive cars and fancy jewelry and houses with too many rooms for just one person. Besides weed, Sean hadn’t been really sure what to give him, but when he had been out with Cassidy once and saw the onesie covered in Hawaiian pizza slices he couldn't help but think of Finn and smile.

So he got it.

He just had to figure a way to give it to him.

“Now boarding flight 180.”

He grabbed his bags and headed to board the plane.

*

A six-hour flight was as rough as always but Sean expected it. Whenever he was on the West Coast he usually just rented a place to stay while he was filming or he would just stay with Daniel and his father.

He caught a cab to the hotel he was staying in and was able to check in right away. He was good on time. He always struggled to sleep on a plane but he settled to give himself an hour and a half to sleep before going to the premiere. 

“Please enjoy your stay.” The man said with a smile, handing Sean his key card. With a smile Sean stifled a yawn and picked up his bag. “Oh, Mr. Diaz, this was left for you as well.”

Looking back, Sean spotted the man at the front desk holding out a small sleek black bag. “Left for me?” Sean asked, stepping to the front desk again.

“Yes, sir. We were told to give it to you before you left for the premiere.”

Sean must have made a face because the man quickly shook his head. “I promise you it is not from a fan or stan. Mark Jefferson left this personally for you.”

“Mark...” He took the bag, taking a peek inside. There was a letter inside as well as a black box. Too exhausted to really argue or figure it out more he gave a final nod before heading to his room.

He was tired, and needed to get to his bed and crash before the premiere. 

Getting to his room he dropped his bags at the door and collapsed on the only bed in the room. Large, soft, and cool like a cloud he almost fell asleep right there until the bag fell over and hit him in the face.

Flinching, he opened his eyes and dragged himself to sit up. Ignoring the letter, he pulled out the black box and opened it revealing a sleek gold and black watch, analog because of course it is with Romain Numerals.

It screamed expensive and Sean put it down and pulled out his phone, ready to pull out his phone to set an alarm.

Finn had texted him.

(Wanna meet up before?)

(Gonna nap first but sure after that)

(😁)

With a small smile, Sean laid back down and allowed sleep to take him.

*

His phone was ringing and Sean groaned at the idea that he was being awakened by a phone call instead of his a...larm. Sean jolted himself up unsure of when his alarm was supposed to even go off or if he even set one but he hurried to grab his phone as well as the watch beside him. Finn was calling, and he only had fifteen minutes to get to the premiere.

“Shit!” Sean jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom, turning on the shower and answering the phone.

“Finn-”

“Ah! There you are sweetie. Was about to send for...some sort of emergency shit.”

“I overslept! God I can’t believe I overslept?!”

“Chill sweetie, chill.” Finn chuckled. “You still got time right? The red carpet walk hadn’t even started yet.”

“You’re already there?” Sean asked, pulling his clothes off.

“Yeah, thought after you didn’t answer my text I would just meetcha here. But got here supe’ early. Gave me time to toke up.”

“God, I’m sorry Finn.”

“What ya apologizin’ for? Shit, I thought you were...ditchin’ me or some shit. This is the best fuckin’ outcome.” Finn laughed before continuing. “Look sweetie, get ya self all pretty and arrive late like the future Oscar Winner you will be.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

“See ya!”

Finn hung up and Sean hurried to get ready. Multitasking, showering and brushing his teeth, shaving, and putting on deodorant. He dressed quickly, putting on the watch with his phone in his hand and his wallet in his mouth.

He ordered a car and headed to the premiere.

Finn was right, there would be a red carpet walk before the movie started but it was well on its way of starting and he should have arrived earlier to arrive with his cast members.

He tried to ignore his anxiety by reading Finn’s text message.

(You up sweetie?)

(Ready to meet up?)

(??)

(Sweetie you still sleep?)

(Sweetie~)

(Time to wake up!)

(LOL damn, you knocked out!)

Nathan, Mark, and Jacob had also texted him with Mark, Finn, and Lyla calling him.

He had purposely picked up a hotel not that far from the premier and it didn’t take him too long to finally arrive.

He jumped out of the car and was quickly blasted by flashing lights. “Sean! Sean! Over here!”

Fans, news outlets, and photographers all demanded his attention. Maybe it had been wishful thinking that they would all just left by now but they had waited and they all had the same question on their mind. “Sean, why are you late!?”

It burned the back of his neck, and right when he was preparing to make his way into the crowd of people waiting, fingers brushed against his neck as a figure glided around to stand at his side.

He looked up, just in time to see Finn coming to stand beside him, with a smile so big that Sean could see the gold tooth he had. 

“Finn McNamara?!”

The closest reporter made her move, jumping to stand before them with her camera guy. “Why, this is unexpected.”

“In the flesh!” Finn smiled looking at Sean before he pulled him into a hug.

“W-what are you doing here?” The reporter asked.

“I came to support this guy of course!” Finn said letting Sean go.

Sean had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes as the reporter's eyes widen. “Are you two together!?”

Beside him, Finn chuckled, never taking his hand off of Sean. “Us? I could only be so lucky. Sweetie is my bestie.”

“He could only be so lucky.” Sean teased.

Finn pretended to be wounded and effortlessly dragged Sean away. “Welcome to the ball Cinderella.” Finn teased, waving his hand. “We’ve all been waitin’.”

“Sorry.” Sean shook his head. “I didn’t mean to make you wait.”

Finn scoffed and leaned in closer to Finn’s ear. “I would wait forever for ya.” Before Sean could...dissect what that meant Finn leaned back to give him a wide smile. “What do you think.”

He began to head forward and instead of continuing to walk he actually glided away, Sean looking down at the Heelys on Finn’s feet.

They had to have been custom made because they were black with green Marijuana leaves all over it. There were lights around the bottom, a neon green as he rolled away from Sean before spinning himself around and posing for Sean. Around him they were taking pictures of him.

Sean joined him. “I guess I’m not sure what I expected.” Besides the shoes, the rest of his suit was tamed, for Finn anyway. A forest green color suit with a black turtleneck underneath. His usual unkempt hair was pushed back and styled and he had a gold chain on.

“You’re posing all wrong,” Sean said, a little breathless. It wasn’t what he wanted to say, but something that he couldn’t help but notice.

Finn relaxed his shoulder and Sean stepped up to him. “Relax your shoulder, and don’t be afraid to take up space.”

“Teach me sweetie!” Finn cheered.

Sean rolled his eyes but coached Finn through what he knew about posing. Not being afraid of taking up space and how angles are his friends. It’s more of what Sean had to learn from his stint of modeling.

He’s sure the pictures of him teaching Finn will get better reception than the actual photos that will be taken further ahead at the photo shoot spot. They don’t spend too much time there, heading inside after the bright flashing light gets to be a little too much for Sean.

It happened quicker than usual. He walked as quickly as he could inside, blinking his eyes against the stars forming. HIs left eye took longer to adjust and he rubbed it as they passed the threshold of the theater.

“You okay sweetie? Got something in your eye?”

“It’s fine.” He shook his head looking up. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Buzzing with excitement sweetie. Shit, I’ve never been to a movie premiere? What’s next?”

Sean shrugged. “We just...talk for a while, get a snack or a drink, and then go watch the movie. It’ll be starting soon.” He checked his watch and Finn leaned back. 

“Damn, you don’t gotta flex your watch that hard to me sweetie.”

Rolling his eyes, Sean dropped his arm. “I’m not flexing anything. It’s just a watch.”

“Just a watch? Damn, how much was that Blue Beetle paycheck that a 75 hundred thousand dollar watch be ‘just a watch’?”

“W-what?”

Finn grabbed his hand and looked at the watch over. “It’s a Richard Mille right?”

“I-I don’t know. It was a gift.”

Finn whistled. “Damn sweetie, who droppin’ gifts like this on ya?”

“That would be me.”

Sean and Finn looked as Mark Jefferson joined them. He was dressed as well as Sean had expected him to, from a suit that looked as expensive as any Sean had ever seen he noticed Finn let his hand go and turned to face him.

Mark leaned forward, giving Sean a pretentious French hello in greeting.

“Despite how well Sean has done with himself he doesn’t indulge in the finer things in life,” Mark said staring at Sean with a fond look; as if Sean had said or done something enduring. “Though, he didn’t seem to read my note.”

Shit...Sean knew he should have read that.

“I’m sorry. I overslept and had to rush here.” Sean said with a shrug. He almost forgot the watch and he was thankful he didn’t. From the way, Mark chuckled he didn’t seem as angry or upset as Sean would have thought.

Mark gave Sean one last smile before turning to look at Finn. “Well, this is unexpected...but not unwelcome.”

Mark held out his hand giving Finn a small nod. “Mark Jefferson.”

As if Finn wouldn’t know that. Sean expected some sort of quip from something in Finn has changed and his stance is stiff and unwelcoming, completely different from his usual aura.

Finn reached out for Mark’s hand and though it seemed he would shake his hand at the last minute Finn sneezed, bringing his hand up to his nose to sneeze into it before once again reaching out for Mark’s hand. At that point, Mark brought his hand back, away from Finn.

“Nice to meetcha!” Finn said with a smile not bothered by Mark not taking his hand. “I’ve heard lots about cha.”

“Likewise,” Mark said, not impressed.

Sean looked between them, there was a tension between the two men suddenly, most of it coming from Finn. He decided quickly to get between them. “Finn, do you want to pick our seats?”

“Sure sweetie? As long as ya get the popcorn?”

With a smile, Sean nodded and Finn winked at him before walking...or rather gliding away.

“He seems as lively and odd as he appears on television,” Mark said watching Finn glide away.

Sean could not help but agree, though he wouldn’t put it as a minus to his character as Mark seemed to be doing. “Have you met Finn before?”

“Not that I recall.” Mark mused to himself. He watched where Finn and left before looking back at Sean. “You do seem to have collected an odd friend. I suppose the Lip Sync Battle has something to do with your friendship.”

“Yeah...something to do with it.” Sean said unable to suppress the smile on his face.

Mark gave him a concern look for a moment before taking a deep breath. “Be careful with who you call your friends Sean. That’s all I say.”

Mark stepped closer, seemingly finding the perfect moment to give Sean another French kiss goodbye just as cameras flash of the two before he left. Sean sighed, spotting Jacob getting some popcorn...at least trying too, he seemed to be more interested in his phone.

“Hey Jake.” Sean greeted stepping up towards him.

Jumping, Jacob turned to look at him, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. “Oh...Sean...hi.”

“Are you okay?” Sean couldn’t help but worry about the look in Jacob’s eyes. He seemed stressed, especially for someone who was at a movie premiere. If anything he should be as relaxed as he ever should be. Shooting was over, the press tour was coming to an end, and all he had to do was sit back and relax. No matter the reviews he would be getting paid and though a Hollywood bust would suck it wouldn’t be the end of the world especially for Jacob who only acted on the side. The screenwriter had several hits under his belt already and this would be his first acting debut of a sort as a majority character.

“Oh...yeah.” Jacob said looking down at his friend. “I’ve...never been at a movie premiere before.”

“It’s just an expensive movie date.” Sean shrugged looking at the steward behind the counter. They were as starstruck as they ever could be and Sean gave them a smile. “A large popcorn please.”

They hurried to fulfill his order and Sean prepared himself to overpay with a handsome tip. “I saw that you came with Finn,” Jacob said, gaining Sean’s attention.

“Yeah, did you invite anyone? He seemed to really want to come.” Sean scratched the back of his head.

With a flush of the cheek, Jacob looked away. “Oh no...I don’t have a date...”

The words alone caused Sean to blush. “F-Finn isn’t my date.”

The two stood there blushing for longer than they should before a large popcorn was held out to Sean. “Your popcorn sir.”

“Thanks.”

“I guess we should take our seat soon,” Jacob said, taking a glance at his phone. “I’m waiting for a call um...I’ll see you inside.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Taking his popcorn, leaving a tip that left the steward more starstruck than ever before he headed into the theater. Finn sat alone in the center of the theater looking out of place and at home. When he caught Sean’s eyes a smile split his face and he stood up with a wide smile. “Sean! Over here!”

It was louder than he ever should be calling for Sean and gained more attention than Sean would ever like with Finn’s glowing smile and happy aura, Sean headed towards him.

“Right in the middle!” Finn exclaimed, taking a seat again. Sean settled beside him settling the popcorn in his lap. “I’m excited to see your ass?”

Choking, Sean turned his wide eyes to Finn. “W-What?”

“You got a sex scene in this right?”

Yeah of course...but suddenly with the idea of Finn seeing it he was regretting inviting him. His ass was on screen long enough to be fully seen. “God...why did I invite you?” Sean groaned, sliding himself lower into his seat.

Laughing, Finn took the popcorn from him with a smile. “No need to be embarrassed, I’m sure it’s a cute ass.”

With a groan, Finn laughed.

The theater slowly filled, Jacob joining their row, and Nathan not hesitate to sit on the other side of Sean. It gave Sean the chance to introduce the two and though he was worried they wouldn't get along with a ‘subtle’ ask from Nathan about if Finn had some weed on him, the two quickly bonded over the idea of sharing a joint after the movie.

“Of course you can come along sweetie,” Finn said with a smile, his hand-clapping on Sean’s thigh.

“Jeez, thanks.” With a roll of his eyes Sean settled back in his seat.

As the theater finally filled the lights dimmed and finally the movie started. Finn nudged him excitedly while Nathan did the same on the other side. The two seemed more alike than they may ever know.

Sean settled back to watch the movie, though he hated watching himself on the big screen he was used to it by now. Something about seeing and hearing himself in the final product just seemed odd and weird. He could remember the lines that were cut out and was curious about the lines that they kept in. 

It was more interesting to watch Finn.

He tried not to stare, but watching Finn was just more interesting. For someone who seemed so animated and alive at all times Sean had never seen him more focused. He never looked away from the screen, quiet as a mouse and focused as a chess player, Sean watched from the corner of his eye as Finn watched him on screen.

When a joke came up Finn gave a small smile, when his Ramon was his usual heartthrob on-screen Finn never looked prouder, and when things got serious Finn went quiet and serious. Sean was embarrassed when Ramon and Harry Partch romance came in. Though he remembered kissing Jacob it was weird to see it on screen, watching himself fall forward and place his lips against Jacob’s...he wondered if kissing Finn would be just as gentle.

Or maybe it would be like Ramon’s and Herbert Howe, who had been portrayed more passionately. While he and Jacob had shared only a few sweet kisses and touches, his ‘romance’ with Nathan was more passionate with hungry kisses that involved roaming hands and tongue. 

Sean felt like he was dying of embarrassment sitting between Nathan and Finn. While Finn seemed impassive of the scene Nathan had a huge grin on his face, finding it all to be some sort of a joke.

It was only when Ramon and Noel's romance that Sean really wanted to melt into the floor. The ‘sex’ scene that came with the romance made Sean’s stomach turn. Though it was all simulated and just enough to earn the R rating, he wasn’t sure he wanted Finn to watch it. He didn’t need to really ask to see that there was something up with Finn and Mark...but he couldn’t help but be curious. Even now, Finn didn’t seem to appreciate watching the scene between him and Mark on screen.

Seeing it now...it’s a little harder to watch than Sean previously thought it ever would be and before he could help himself he was already halfway out of the theater. 

He isn’t even sure why but it felt like he was running from the scene and just as he realized how far he’s gone, the cold November air brushed against his face as he stepped out the back entrance of the theater. 

It led to an alley, with not much else but at least away from the press or crazed fan. With a deep breath, Sean shook his head. Watching that with Finn, felt weird...especially with what was coming up.

He hoped it wouldn’t be too weird for Finn to watch alone.

“Sweetie, you okay?”

Snapping his head up, Sean spotted Finn, slipping out the door that Sean had just come through. “F-Finn? What are you doing?”

“Checking on you? You left so quickly...wanted to check that you were okay.”

Blinking, he watched Finn stuff his wallet between the door to keep it open and closing behind him. 

“Oh...I’m fine. Just...needed some air.” Though he had to admit he did feel like he had a headache coming on behind his left eye. “Sorry to worry you.”

“No worry at all. Needed some air myself.” Finn said going into his inside pocket and producing a joint. “Gettin’ hot and heavy in there huh?”

With a flushed face, Sean looked away. That was the last thing he ever wanted to talk about with Finn and while Finn lit the joint he took a moment to watch the male. “You...don’t have to hang out here with me. You’re missing the movie.”

Chuckling, Finn took a hit of the joint before letting the smoke pool out of his mouth with a smile. “Nah sweetie, the movie is all you. I’m watching it right now.”

“You...seemed to be enjoying it.”

Letting out another smile, Finn held out the joint. “Sweetie! It’s fuckin’ great of course! Damn your ass is as great as I always imagined it to be! If only that prick’s hands weren’t all over it.”

Sean wasn’t sure his face could get any redder. He was sure that hand Finn was referring to Mark’s hand but there was one thing Sean wanted to pick out of that. “Finn...have you met Mark before?”

He took a hit of the joint while Finn gave him a curious look. “Nah, never met him.”

Letting the weed fill his lungs he took a moment to hold it in before letting it escape before giving it back. “You don’t seem to like him.”

Scoffing, Finn rolled his eyes. “Yeah...just uh...” Instead of taking a hit Finn flicked away some of the ashes before meeting Sean’s eyes. “Sean...Mark uh...he not a...creep is he?”

“Creep? Like how?”

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Finn chewed his lip. He wanted to say something but didn’t seem to have the words. “He’s never...pressured you to do anything?”

“No,” Sean said quickly, looking at Finn surprised. “Why would you think so?”

“Just...something I heard...”

“About Mark? Being a creep? By who?”

Shaking his head, Finn relit his joint. “It’s not...my place to say. Just...be careful with him sweetie.” 

Be careful. What was with Mark and Finn warning him about the other. He wanted to ask but before he could the door behind Finn flew open and in a huff scaring the both of them. They jumped towards each other, unsure of what to do but relaxing for a moment at the sight of Jacob appearing at the doorway.

Before Sean could allow himself to fully relax, he spotted how Jacob was breathing, with a quick gasp of air.

“J-Jake take a breath.” Sean stumbled to say going up to his co-star. With his hand, outstretched Jacob grabbed hold of him and while Sean wasn’t really sure what to expect he hadn’t expected for the male to wrap his arms around him in a hurried huff as he gasped to speak. “H-He...he’s dead...h-he...”

Under him, Jacob’s knees gave way and Sean struggled to hold his way, allowing gravity to take them both down. “Jacob, what are you saying?”

The male was shaking in his arms and while Finn was at his side he looked just as lost and concerned. With an unsure glance from the older male he looked back at Jacob who seemed to get his breathing just well enough to begin to sob into Sean’s jacket.

*

“S-sorry,” Jacob said not meeting his eyes.

It had taken a while, but the other male had finally calmed down enough to speak. Taking a moment to see what position he had found himself in, he collected himself.

“It’s okay,” Sean reassured as best he could though he was a little lost of what else to say. He looked at Finn for guidance as the male rubbed Jacob’s back for him, his joint finding a place behind his ear. “Are you...okay. You said...someone was dead.”

Jacob looked up at him surprised as if he didn’t know he had said that at all but before he could give Sean an answer he looked down at his hands. “S-sorry...I don’t mean to worry you.”

“We just want to make sure you’re okay buddy,” Finn said beside him. While Sean did his best to only squat beside Jacob, Finn was fully on his knees, seemingly uncaring about getting his pants dirty against the ally ground. “What happened?”

“A-A friend of mine...just took his own life.”

While Sean was shocked at the words, Finn actually flinched a little. “J-Jacob...I’m sorry.”

Tears were already collecting in Jacob’s eyes. “I-It’s...all my fault. It’s all my fucking fault.”

Sean opened his mouth to ask why Jacob thought that but before he could Finn held up his hand stopping him.

“Let’s get you home,” Finn said instead. “You should get some rest.”

It surprised Sean for Finn to say such a thing. He wasn’t sure leaving Jacob alone in such a state would be a good idea but before he could protest Finn was already helping Jacob up and calling a ride with his other phone.

Jacob was a mumbling mess, crying and speaking softly to himself about it being his fault over and over again. A car pulled up right in the alley, and Finn helped Jacob in while Sean made sure they dropped Jacob off at his place.

As the car pulled away Sean bit his lip nervously. “Do you think...that was a good idea.”

“He needs time to process,” Finn answered. He didn’t spare Sean a glance as he headed back towards the door. “Let’s go back inside.”

The situation was strange but only increased in strangeness as Finn didn’t wait for Sean to follow, causing Sean to hurry to catch the door before it locked him out altogether.

They took their seats again together, Nathan giving them a curious look but nothing more. They had actually missed a good portion of the movie but Finn didn’t seem to mind...though it also didn’t seem like he was paying attention anymore.

The rest of the movie, Sean worried about Jacob and Finn. He barely noticed the movie was over until Nathan beside him stood up to begin clapping.

The audience around him had all stood up, giving the movie a standing ovation. It seemed to have a good reception all things but Sean couldn’t bring himself to really care. Finn stayed seated beside him, deep in thought.

*

Everyone would be heading to the after-party, Sean should go as well...he had been planning to go as well. Already promising Nathan he would meet him there and telling Mark that he would think about taking the same car as him there but he stayed seated as the theater cleared out, Finn not moving as well.

Something was different...something he couldn’t quite place but this silence and focus from Finn was different, eerie and unpleasant.

“Are you okay?” Sean finally asked when they were alone. Upon seeing the two of them still seated, the stewards who were supposed to clean excused themselves though he was sure they had cast the two a few glances and whispered to each other. Another dating rumor added to Sean’s growing list.

“Huh?” Finn looked at him, seemingly started out of the daze he was in.

“You...don’t seem okay.”

Finn looked at him before forcing a smile. “I’m fine sweetie...great movie.”

He stood up and stretched, his shirt lifting just enough for Sean to see a sliver of his pale torse. “Any plans after this...you mind...finishing this with me?” He pulled the joint from behind his ear and gave Sean a hopeful smile. It was asking for more than just a moment to smoke...but time and space away from...everything?

“I know a place,” Sean said standing up. Hesitating for a moment he reached out and took Finn’s hand. Giving it a small squeeze instead of heading out towards the exit that would lead to the lobby he took him towards the emergency exit.

Thankfully there wasn’t an alarm attached and they both left easily enough. It led them towards the same alley that had already been in but instead of settling here, Sean pulled Finn towards the fire escape. With a jump he grabbed the ladder and pulled it down. For a moment Finn smiled, back to his old self, and wanting to say something about Sean’s display but kept the comments to himself.

They climbed to the roof of the theater, keeping away from the edge in case they were spotted by the crowd gathered out front. Instead they found a spot where they were able to take a seat together.

Finn didn’t light his joint right away, instead, allowing it to twirl between his fingers for a moment. “I hope Jacob is okay.” Sean finally spoke up wanting to break the silence.

It took a moment, but Finn finally spoke up after giving a soft hum of agreement. “Maybe he will be...but not right away.” He finally brought the joint to his lips and tried to light it with his lighter; it failed to create a spark.

Pulling out his own lighter from his pocket, Sean lit it for him, smiling at the crinkling of Finn’s eyes at his own grateful smile. The tense air around him began to disperse as Finn took a moment to relax.

“Shit...” Finn said, shaking his head. “Life ain’t fuckin’ fair...From Ramon to Jacob...shitty things happen for no fuckin’ reason huh.”

Sean couldn’t help but agree with that. What happened to Ramon would forever haunt Sean, having a movie out about it would not take the feelings away from when Sean first learned about the man's life and death. Jacob’s pain today would probably never leave him, whoever had killed themselves...they seemed important to him.

“Are you okay?” Sean found himself asking again. Even with the tension gone and a small smile back, Finn didn’t seem all there. Not since Jacob mentioned suicide. He couldn’t help but look towards Finn’s wrist as if there would be some sort of scar or something to reveal...something.

“Not there.” Finn pointed out and Sean snapped his eyes towards him. “They...aren’t there.” Finn took another hit before holding it out to Sean.

He was a little speechless but he took the joint instead. He could imagine...of course, he could imagine. Finn had lived on the streets for a good portion of his life...the thought of just ending it all must have crossed his mind but to hear that he had actually tried, it made Sean want to throw up.

A world without Finn...now that felt cruel and unfair.

“Don’t worry sweetie.” Finn grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer till their foreheads touched. “Things are different now.”

“Why?” Sean asked, blinking slowly. “Because...you’re rich?”

The thought of that being the reason Finn would live felt...wrong. “It helps.” Finn joked with a smile. “But really...things are different.”

Finn squeezed the back of his neck before slowly moving his hand away. His fingers left a heated trail on Sean’s neck.

Just before the last finger left Sean’s skin he found himself grabbing at Finn’s hand, clapping their hands together.

Surprised by the action, the two met each other's eyes, even Sean felt surprised by his action but instead of backing down he squeezed.

“Finn...If you...ever need someone...you...you can come to me.”

Finn’s eyes bore down into Sean’s and just as he felt that maybe he had gone too far, Finn squeezed his hand back. “Ditto sweetie.”

Taking it a step forward, Finn kissed the back of Sean’s hand before giving him a determined look. “It’s a promise!”

Smiling, Finn pulled Sean’s hand close to his own lips, brushing his lips against the back of Finn’s hand. “Yeah...a promise.”

He swallowed hard at the soft feeling. Why was Finn so fucking charming? With his soft looks and softer lips.

Finn let out a large sigh. “Wooh! That got heavy. This supposed to be a big night for ya and here we are diggin’ into the past. Can’t have that.” He let go of Sean’s hand, and immediately Sean missed the warmth that came from Finn.

He dug into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. “I got you a gift, for bringing me.”

Sean suddenly remembered his own gift, still at his hotel waiting for Finn. “You didn’t have too.” Sean pointed out, aware he probably didn’t have to either.

“Yeah I did,” Finn said standing up with his keys in hand. “Come on, it ain’t as fancy as that watch but I think you’ll like it.” He winked at Sean before heading to the edge of the building. Sean followed him down, and a few blocks away to where Finn had parked his car in a garage a block from the theater.

For Sean’s benefit they avoided the crowd waiting for them and were able to Finn’s Rolls Royce waiting away from other cars. “You really drove here...in that?”

“What sweetie!? You teasin’ me?”

“Just questioning your choices.”

Finn gave him the finger before unlocking his car and opening the back door. Slipping inside he pulled out a large white box with a red ribbon. “Thanks for inviting me sweetie.”

Sean took the box, feeling how light the box was, putting it off for a sweater or something. Pulling the ribbon, he gave Finn one lopsided smile before opening the box and looking inside.

At the onesie, with Hawaiian pizza slices printed all over.

“Tada! It’s the pizza you hate! And an onesie because New York winters can get cold so ya gonna need it!”

Sean looked down at it.

Shit...that’s not fucking fair.

“Come back to my hotel with me,” Sean said looking up at Finn.

Trying to keep his face composed, Sean could see there was a light flush growing on Finn’s cheeks and he felt his own heat up at what he just said. “I-I also got you a gift. A thank you for coming with me. I...I think you’ll like to see it.”

“Oh...” Finn said, sounding almost...disappointed. “Yeah hop in sweetie!”

It was an easy smooth ride with Finn blasting music too loud and talking to Sean as if he could even hear him over the rap. Sean held the onesie close to his lap.

In his hotel room he showed Finn the onesie he had picked out for him, the males face growing so bright and he smiled down at the matching one in their heads, he didn’t bother to say anything before he began to undress.

“Dude, what are you doing!” Sean laughed as Finn threw down his blazer and took off his shirt. Sean tried not to stare, Finn was tone, not as skinny as Sean had previously thought and covered in more tattoos than Sean knew. When he started to take off his pants Sean turned away.

“Sweetie, we have to take a selfie!”

Finn kicked off his shoes and Sean slowly decided to follow his lead. He undressed slowly. With his own shirt off he blushed when Finn gave a wolf-whistled at him. He redressed in the onesie and looked at Finn who was dressed the same.

With a chuckle, Finn pulled out his phone and opened his arm. Sean tried to ignore how easy and how well he fit in Finn’s arms. They took a selfie together, Finn uploading it into his Instagram and tagging Sean. “What should we caption it?” Sean asked.

“How about...Premiere night, featuring the best gift of the night.”

Sean chuckled. “That’s a little...petty isn’t it?”

“But true right?” Finn teased already typing it on his phone.

Though he probably should say it out loud, Sean couldn’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> So Sean is just any old actor, but Finn is based off Post Malone. I have no really like or dislike for the guy, but something about him reminds me of Finn a little or at least if Finn was a white rapper, he would def be like Post Malone.
> 
> For Sean's lip-sync, just go watch the live version of Circles from Post Malone. That's how Finn would usually be during a concert. 
> 
> Stay safe out there guys


End file.
